First Date
by esiotrot
Summary: Diese Geschichte hab nicht ich mir ausgedacht, sondern Giggles101. Ich hab sie nur Übersetzt. Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, diese Geschichte hab nicht ich mir ausgedacht sondern Giggles101.

Also: Die Figuren gehören Rick Riordan, die Geschichte Giggles101 und die Fehler mir.

First Date

Okay, meine Mom hatte Recht. Annabeth und ich haben ein Date, schätze ich. Ich denke ich hab das heute gut gemacht, ich bin noch nicht getötet worden! Das ist immer, wirklich immer eine gute Sache. Wie auch immer, zurück zu dieser Date-sache, na ja, eher zum dazu fertig machen.

Wir wollen in Kino gehen, zu Fool's Gold um 19:35 Uhr und es war 18:50 Uhr. Ich machte mich grade für das Date fertig; ich hatte Hemd und Hose an - ein grünes Hemd und blaue Jeans. Meine Haare waren so unordentlich wie immer, aber so wie Skater es eben tragen – ich bin ja immer noch ein Skater. Ich war grade dabei meine Schuhe anzuziehen als mein Mutter reinkam. Meine Mom ist eigentlich ziemlich toll. Allerdings nur wenn sie nicht grade irgendwelche Baby-Geschichte oder so von mir erzählt. Sie hat Annabeth und Thalia eine Menge davon erzählt.

"Percy, du wirst die Tickets und das Essen bezahlen, richtig?" fragte mich meine Mutter, Sally Jackson."Ich denke schon, Mom." Das habe ich ihr schon eine Millionen mal gesagt. "Bist du fertig?" fragte sie. Was hatte sie heute nur mit der ganzen Fragerei! Ich war fertig mit den Schuhen und stand auf. "Jup, also, lass uns gehen." Sagte ich, als sie mir das Geld für den Film gab. Ich musste früh da sein, damit ich gute Plätze bekamen.

"Okay!" lachte meine Mom. Wir gingen zum Auto, das neu war. Mr. Blowfish hatte es für meine Mom gekauft. Er war der neue Freund von meiner Mom und verdammt viel netter als Gabe! Meine Mom startete das Auto und wir fuhren zum Kino. Ich sprach auf der Fahrt nicht viel, denn ich dachte nach und hoffte, keine Monster würden da sein.

Ich merkte nicht einmal, dass wir da waren, biss meine Mom mich aus meinen Gedanken holte. "Percy?" "Ja?" sagte ich als ich zu ihr aufsah. "Wir sind da." Sagte sie. Ich seufzte. Dann also jetzt oder nie. "Okay ich ruf dich an, wenn wir abgeholt werden wollen." "Okay, tschüss." rief sie als ich ausstieg. "Tschüss." rief ich zurück bevor ich die Tür zuschlug.

Bevor ich losgegangen bin, habe ich Annabeth geIrisMessaged, dass sie einfach reingehen sollte , falls sie zu früh da wäre und ich würde die Tickets kaufen; denk ich. Ich ging die Tickets kaufen und wartete in einer Schlange mit nur einer Person. Ich war als nächstes dran.

"Kann ich zwei Tickets für Fool's Gold haben?" fragte ich die Frau am Schalter. "Okay, wie alt?" fragte sie mich. "Zwei 14-jährige." antwortete ich. "Okay," sagte sie als sie mir die Tickets gab. Ich ging in den Vorraum um nach Annabeth zu Ausschau zu halten.

Ich fand sie auf einer Bank sitzend und auf mich wartend. "Annabeth" rief ich nach ihr. Als sie sich zu mir drehte, hatte sie ein lächeln im Gesicht. Sie stand auf, rannte zu mir herüber und umarmte mich herzlich. "Percy!" sagte sie. Ich liebte es meine Freunde glücklich zu sehen, mehr als alles andere, ich liebte es Annabeth glücklich zu sehen. "Der eine und einzige Percy Jackson." Sagte ich ihr, was sie zum lachen brachte.

Wir ließen voneinander ab und betrachteten den jeweils anderen. Sie war wunderschön. Sie trug dunkel blaue Jeans und ein Babyblaue T-Shirt. Auf dem T-Shirt war ein lustig aussehendes Mädchen welches sagte: 'Lass dich nicht von meiner Niedlichkeit täuschen. Ich bin böse bis auf die Knochen!' "Nettes T-Shirt, Neunmalklug." Lachte ich. Ich war endlich größer als sie und so musste sie zu mir aufsehen. Sie schlug mich spielerisch auf den Arm und sagte: "Weiß ich doch." "Komm, lass uns was zu Essen holen." Schlug ich vor als ich zum Süßigkeiten ging und sie folgte mir.

Als wir in der Schlange warteten, unterhielten wir uns darüber, was wir in den vergangenen paar Monaten gemacht hatten. Dann waren wir an der Reihe: "Ich will M&M's und eine Cola. Annabeth?" fragte ich sie. „Das gleiche." Sagte sie mir. „Okay, zwei Tüten M&M's und zwei Cokes." Bestellte ich. Er machte unsere Sachen fertig und gab sie uns, während ich bezahlte. Er gab mir das Wechselgeld und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Vorstellungsraum.

Bevor wir reingingen gaben wir dem Mann der die Karten entwertete unsere und gingen in Kino Nr. 7. Es waren nicht viele Leute da und noch keine in der Loge. „Hey, lass uns in der Loge sitzen." Schlug ich Annabeth vor als ich anfing die Stufen Hochzulaufen. Sie sagte und tat nichts als mir zu folgen. Wir setzten uns und die Werbung lief immer noch. Annabeth sprach nicht, war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?

„Annabeth? Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich sie. Sie seufzte und antwortete: „Ich habe nur an etwas gedacht, dass Thalia mir gesagt hat, als sie mich besuchen gekommen ist." „Oh, Okay. Naja, sag's mir, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da." Sagte ich ihr. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, begann der Film.

Wir waren zur hälfte mit dem Film fertig. Er war eigentlich gut, aber nebensächlich. Dann wendete ich den berühmten Gähn-Trick an, bei dem ich meinen Arm zu ihrem linken Schulterblatt bewegte und dort ablegte. Was mich überraschte, war dass sie meinen Arm nicht wegstieß sondern ihren Kopf an meine Schulter legte.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war! Annabeths Kopf war an meiner Schulter! Oh meine Götter! Das ist Klasse! Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf ihrem Ruhen.

Als der Film fast zu ende war, kam mir eine sehr dumme Idee. Vielleicht würde sie mich küssen. So legte ich meine Hand an ihr Kinn, damit sie mich ansah. Als sie mich ansah, bewegte ich meine Lippen zu ihren. Wieder überraschte sie mich! Sie küsste mich zurück, meine Lippen verschlossen die ihren, ich küsste ihre zarten Lippen.

Als wir aufhörten, sah sie mich nur an, als würde sie das gleiche denken wie ich: Hab ich sie grade geküsst? Sie dachte wahrscheinlich: habe ich ihn grade geküsst? Heute war einer der coolsten Tage überhaupt. Zuerst bin ich auf in Date mit Annabeth gegangen, dann hat es sie nicht gestört, dass mein Arm auf ihrer Schulter lag und zu guter letzt haben wir uns geküsst!

„Annabeth...ist das grade passiert?" fragte ich sie als der Film zu ende war. Sie antwortete: : „Ja ich denke schon. Percy, magst du mich?! „Annabeth, ich mag dich nicht nur, ich liebe dich." Sagte ich ihr mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte sie bevor wir uns wieder küssten. Heute ist der beste Tag in meinem Leben.

„Komm, lass uns zum Abendessen zu mir nachhause gehen, meine Mutter wird dich auch lieben." Schlug ich vor als ich ihre Hand in meine nahm und aufstand. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Okay." Wir gingen aus dem Kino und zu den Toiletten. Ich rief meine Mom und sagte ihr, dass wir zu hause essen wollen. Und damit war sie auf dem Weg um uns abzuholen.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm glad that Annabeth loves me

Okay, ich war überglücklich, dass Annabeth mich liebte. Ich war wirklich überglücklich. Die ganze Zeit während wir auf meine Mom warteten, küssten, umarmten und unterhielten wir uns, lachten, sagten, dass wir hungrig waren, dass meine Mom besser bald kommen solle, und küssten uns wieder. Nun wenn du jemals jemanden geküsst hast, den du liebst, wirst du wissen, wie ich mich jetzt fühle, wenn ich Annabeth küsste. Ihre Lippen waren so sanft und sie küsste mich von ganzem Herzen. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich mich fühlte, als ob es nichts außer mir und ihr gab. Götter wie ich sie liebe.

Wir küssten uns gerade, als meine Handy anfing zu klingeln - es war meine Mom.

"Ja Mom?" fragte ich.

"Okay, wir kommen raus." Sagte ich ihr bevor ich auflegte.

"Annabeth, meine Mom ist da."

"Okay," sagte sie bevor sie mich ein letztes mal küsste.

Wir liefen nach draußen wo meine Mom war. Annabeth von hinten war sexy, aber ich liebte ihr Gesicht mehr als alles andere. Sie war schön egal von wo ich sie sah. Als wir beim Auto meiner Mom waren, öffnete ich für sie die Tür und stieg nach ihr ein.

"War der Film gut?" fragte meine Mom nachdem ich die Tür zugeschlagen hatte.

"Ja war er Miss Jackson. Sie sollten ihn sich ansehen," sagte Annabeth meiner Mutter.

"Schön, Percy mochtest du ihn ?" fragte sie mich. Als wir gerade vom Parkplatz fuhren.

"Ich mochte einige Teile des Filmes," sagte ich meiner Mom.

"Toll! Paul und ich wollen ihn nächste Woche sehen," freute sich meine Mom bevor wir in Schweigen verfielen.

Ich sagte nichts und Annabeth tat es mir nach. Sie hielt einfach meine Hand sowie ich ihre hielt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das verdient hatte. Vielleicht hatten mir die Götter und Göttinnen heute mal geholfen. Wer weiß warum.

Meine Mom hörte im Radio irgendetwas, was Annabeth und ich nicht kannten und so sprachen wir auf dem Weg nach hause eine Menge.

"Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten die Kochkünste deiner Mutter zu probieren." Sagte Annabeth. Ich hatte ihr erzählt, was für eine gute Köchin meine Mom ist.

"Gut, du wirst es in zwei Minuten probieren können," sagte Mom als sie zu unserer neuen zwei Zimmerwohnung zeigte. "Nun was denkst du?"

"Wow euer Haus ist wunderschön!" sagte Annabeth ihr.

"Nein du bist wunderschön," flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr, was sie rot anlaufen ließ.

"Danke schön," flüsterte sie zurück. Ich lächelte sie an und öffnete die Tür sodass wir aussteigen konnten. "Was kochen sie denn Miss Jackson?" fragte Annabeth als ich gerade ausstieg.

"Fleischauflauf," sagte meine Mom als ich Annabeth half auszusteigen. Sie lächelte, als sie meine Hand nahm.

"Wie lang wird das dauern?" fragte ich meine Mom, meine Hand immer noch in Annabeths.

"30 Minuten höchstens," sagte sie während sie reinging, wir folgten ihr ins Haus.

"Miss Jackson ihr Haus ist so schön," sagte Annabeth wärend wir ins rein gingen.

"Danke Annabeth. Percy geh und führ Annabeth herum während ich das Essen mache," befahl mir meine Mutter.

Ich lächelte und sagte, "Okay." Ich ging zum Schlafzimmer; Annabeth folgte mir mit ihrer warmen, weichen Hand in meiner. "Das Wohnzimmer … Badezimmer … Das Zimmer von meiner Mom … Esszimmer … Küche … mein Zimmer." Erklärte ich während wir durchs Haus liefen. "Hey willst du meinen Computer sehen?" fragte ich sie.

"Sicher, Percy," sagte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen.

Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und ich machte die Tür zu. Als ich mich umdrehte saß sie auf dem Boden und sah mich an; sie klatschte neben sich, was ich als 'komm setz dich zu mir' verstand. Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich neben sie.

"Äh..." Ich verlor den Faden. Bevor ich wusste was geschah küssten wir uns und es war voller Leidenschaft.

Ich liebte diesen Kuss, nein, ich liebte jeden Kuss mit ihr. Mein Engel war bei mir, doch sie würde mich bald verlassen. Der Sommer endete in zwei Wochen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah mich an. Sie löste ihre Lippen von meinen.

"Percy, was ist los?" fragte sie mich, sie sah aus als würde sie gleich weinen.

"Annabeth du wirst in zwei Wochen weggehen," sagte ich .

Sie lächelte mich an, "Nein tu ich nicht. Mein Dad und meine Familie zieht zurück nach New York und wir werden auf die gleiche Schule gehen!"

Ich wusste, dass sie mir die Wahrheit, deswegen fragte ich nicht weiter, sondern küsste sie mit noch mehr Leidenschaft als zuvor. Für ein oder zwei Minuten küssten wir uns einfach, dann hörte ich meine Mom meinen Namen rufen. Das Essen musste fertig sein. Annabeth stand auf und machte sich zurecht – ich musste mich, wegen meines Strubbel look nicht zurecht machen. Wir gingen ins Esszimmer. Meine Mom hatte den Fleischauflauf schon auf den Tisch gestellt.

Wir setzten uns und taten etwas zu Essen auf unsere Teller, ich bemerkte nicht einmal was ich aß. Annabeth saß neben mir und spielte mit meinem Fuß.

"Percy, seit wann trägst du Lipgloss?" fragte ich meine Mom.

"Hä?" Ich wusste nicht wovon sie sprach.

"Du hast Lipgloss auf deinen Lippen, der zu dem auf Annabeths Lippen passt," sagte meine Mom, was Annabeth und mich ein wenig rot anlaufen ließ. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ihr habt euch geküsst."

"Was-wie…" fing ich an, aber sie hatte mich total durcheinander gebracht.

"Woher ich das weiß? Naja Percy, ihr zwei seid 8 Minuten nicht aus deinem Zimmer gekommen, ich musste nur zwei und zwei zusammen zählen," sagte Sie.

Wir sahen auf unsere Teller. "Und deinen Dad und ihre Mom interresiert das nicht mehr, seit Chronos zerstört ist," sagte meine Mom uns. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass kein Monster mich tötete, als ich sie geküsst hatte.

"Wow." War alles was Annabeth sagen konnte.

Den Rest des Abends nahm ich nur verschwommen war, es war zu spät, um Annabeth ins Camp zu bringen, deshalb rief meine Mom Chiron an und sagte ihm, dass Annabeth bei uns übernachten würde. Meine Mom störte es nicht, dass wir im selben Zimmer schliefen oder auch im selben Bett. Annabeth zog ein T-Shirt und meine Basketball shorts an. Ich auch ein T-Shirt und meine Schlafanzugs-hosen. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnerte, war, dass ich Annabeths Hand hielt und ihr einen gute-Nacht-Kuss gab bevor ich einschlief.


End file.
